


Queen's Throne

by LiquidMetalSlime



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidMetalSlime/pseuds/LiquidMetalSlime
Summary: Moca can do this thing with her tongue... makes Chisato glad she's Moca’s favorite food.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 22





	Queen's Throne

Moca can do this thing with her tongue—the angle’s only right when Chisato’s mounted her face like throne—like a drill, a boring sort of thing. Chisato always starts to think she probably learned it from years of sucking the cream out of her favorite food and then her foolish, horny lusty mind starts to get jealous of the baked good and she chases away the thought before she develops a pavlovian arousal to buns. Besides, Chisato is Moca’s favorite food now.

Chisato grabs Moca’s hair. It’s just long enough for her to really grab—one hand pulling at the roots, the other gripping their headboard to keep upright. She holds Moca against her groin, grinding down a little to encourage that clever, useful tongue to get to work. Moca doesn’t need the encouragement. She starts slow, tongue lapping between Chisato’s folds and up to her clit in an agonizing cycle—the kind meant to frustrate, to force Chisato to work for what she wants and writhe against Moca’s face until the other woman can’t breathe anything but Chisato: exactly what Moca wants.

And since she has what she wants, Moca gives Chisato what she needs. Her tongue flicks that attentive bud, prepping it with playful licks until she finally wraps her lips around Chisato’s clit and sucks.

Chisato moans and gasps at once, a messy, indulgent noise that she would never let loose if she could help it but she’s too close for thinking. All she can do is dig the tips of her nails into Moca and grind, grind, grind in time with those lips as Moca’s hand reaches around to her back to try to close the space that doesn’t exist between them.

Each touch takes Chisato higher and higher until finally, _finally_ , she feels that smile against her body and Chisato knows that Moca knows that she’s taken Chisato there. Irritatingly charming. With one last surge, Moca’s tongue licks up her whole length, swirls around the apex and Chisato is undone.

Her thighs clamp around Moca as her whole body trembles, hand falling away from Moca to join the other at the headboard and keep Chisato from collapsing over her lover. Finally, with panting gasps, she stills.

Moca stops her comforting, soothingly come down licks and let’s Chisato fall off her and onto the bed with at least a little dignity in the dismount. Though, Moca loves her just as much with with or without.

Chisato watches Moca’s self-satisfied tongue flick around her lips as her lazy smile lounges on her face. Even with her body humming with post-orgasmic comfort, the sight is nothing short of erotic—Moca’s face covered in Chisato, her hair matted with sweat where Chisato pulled—that Chisato almost climbs back on. But that would selfish wouldn’t it?

“Don’t look so pleased, you’re next.”

“Maybe that’s why Moca looks so pleased~.”

Chisato can’t feel between her legs, but she won’t rest until Moca can’t either.


End file.
